


stay

by blackbird09



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Car Sex, Cocky Peter, Crying During Sex, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Party Boy Peter, Pining Tony, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Temporary urequited pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbird09/pseuds/blackbird09
Summary: Tony falls hard for the young boy who grinds against him in a club and gets his lines crossed with what a hookup is supposed to be and what he now feels for a seemingly unattached Peter. They fuck and Peter leaves, time after time, except this once.





	stay

 

Tony Stark falls madly in love and it happens like this:

 

 He meets the boy in a crowded club, sweaty and beautiful, Tony’s never seen anyone move like that. He’s never seen anyone get so lost in the music that they look almost ethereal.

 

He senses Tony staring and throws him a look while he’s dancing that makes Tony’s gut twist. When he smiles, Tony smiles back and by the time the next song starts playing, he’s made his way through the crowd of sweaty bodies and rakes his hand through the mess of floppy brown hair on his head.

 

He’s young- old enough to get drinks, but young enough for Tony to pass as his dad or something. It shouldn’t but it gets his heart going.

 

“Peter.” He calls out over the music and slots himself in between Tony’s legs with no further reservations.

 

Tony slides a hand into his neck to draw him closer, “Tony.” he says into his ear, over the music.

 

Peter, drink in one hand, takes a sip and Tony can’t for the life of him look away from where Peter’s lips touch the glass, leaving it wet. His brown eyes glitter in the down lights of the club and he starts to move, so close Tony can smell the liquor on his tongue.

 

Tony goes with it, lets his hands ride up Peter’s sides, up and under the loose vest he’s wearing and Peter’s hands in turn rest on Tony’s chest while they dance with no space to spare between them. It’s when Tony pulls him near to kiss his neck that he feels Peter’s hard on pressing against his thigh.

 

He’s not doing much better if he’s honest, with the boy so close and the music beating through them he can hardly ignore the graze of his zipper against his cock as he gradually gets hard.

 

Tony notices that Peter makes no effort to move away, in fact he’s actively grinding forward for friction, so Tony shifts them so his thigh slips in between Peter’s legs and he pushes down on his lower back with his flat palm. Peter’s dick is pressed against him solid now.

 

He tips his head against Peter’s cheek, kisses his ear and Peter makes a deep sound from way back in his throat, digs his fingers into Tony’s shoulder while his hips work to get off.

 

It’s hard to keep it all in rhythm with the music but he navigates Peter’s pace with a hand on his ass, keeping him from drawing attention by going too fast.

 

 “Gonna come?” Tony asks and smooths over Peter’s shoulder, kisses the ball of it and Peter nods his head fervently.

 

 “Not—” he gasps, barely has a grip on himself, “Not here… not here—”

 

Tony wraps an arm around his tapered little waist and drags him through the crowd to the doors. He’s not sure he’s even able to hold out that long, he’s pretty riled up, but he wants to devour Peter in proper proportions, so he leads them to his car.

 

He’s parked far enough back that no one will see them from here and once they’re inside, he flattens the seat and pulls Peter on top of him, he fits so perfectly in Tony’s lap that Tony does a double take, finds that Peter’s already undoing his pants, hands brushing against Tony’s erection in the process.

 

 “Hi,” Peter says with a lazy grin when he reaches down into his pants.

 

Tony undoes his own belt and zipper too, “Hi yourself.” God, Peter’s gorgeous, there’s something wild in his eyes that makes Tony’s dick twitch in his hand.

 

Peter leans in and lays a soft kiss on Tony’s lips, slipping his tongue in between. “You got protection?” He asks when he pulls away.

 

 “Glove box,” Tony says, feeling a little dizzy.

 

 Peter lifts himself up, shimmies out of his pants and when he’s back in Tony’s lap, he spits on his fingers, reaches back and sticks them into his ass and Tony just about dies.

 

 “Jesus, I would have done that for you…” he reaches back too and feels how peter’s hand moves in and out of himself, lets his fingers traces over Peter’s rim and feels it stretching, all while he looks at him- how his face goes slack and needy, the little furrow between his brows, wet, parted lips that Tony’s can’t stand not to touch.

 

He slips a finger into Peter’s mouth and listens to him moan as his hand speeds up, “God, you’re something huh?” and that makes Peter whine, his body arching forward.

 

 He fucks himself open fast and rough, doesn’t last too long at all before he’s straddling over Tony’s lap again, fumbling with the condom, desperate, his own dick leaking. Tony helps and rolls it on, slicks it up with spit and angles Peter’s body forward.

 

The windows are steamy by now and Peter leaves a handprint against it when he lowers himself down, Tony’s kind of fixated on the look on Peter’s face and his heart does something strange when Peter sighs and grabs his face to kiss him.

 

Only registers the deadly tight heat around his dick when Peter starts to move. Tony’s one hand curls around Peter’s hip, the other around his neck and they set a furious, hungry pace. They kiss messy and hard and he lets Peter makes those sounds into his mouth, swallowing them whole.

 

 Peter fucks him so good, skilled rolls of his hips, rocking back and gasping when he makes Tony’s cock hit his prostate. Tony really can’t hold out any more.

 

 “Woah sweetheart… baby, slow down, I’m gonna come—”

 

“Then come, I want you to. Come for me.” He breathes and thrusts down harder, over and over, steadying himself on the seat behind Tony’s head.

 

It just about knocks Tony off his axes since he’s usually the one barking out demands during sex. But his body apparently responds to being told what to do because his balls tighten, and Peter says, “Please babe? Please come for me?”

 

And Tony makes a stupid sound, grabs Peter so tight around his hips he thinks there’ll be a bruise the next day for sure, and shoves him down hard on his cock a few times.

 

Peter cries out, comes—his dick untouched—and Tony spills out inside him so brutally that he goes blind for a few seconds.

 

Against his shoulder, Peter makes whiny, breathy sounds, twitches where he’s slumped in Tony’s lap. Tony sweeps his palm up and down Peter’s back, mutters, “Holy shit, holy shit… fuck.” into Peter’s hair.

 

He tells himself, that these sounds Peter makes and how he feels in Tony’s arms mean nothing, that this was a onetime thing. Tells himself that whatever his heart is feeling now, is inconsequential.

 

And, when Peter puts his pants back on and cleans Tony up with a napkin, gently tucking him back into his pants, he tells himself not to look at how pretty Peter’s soft smile is.

 

 Peter grabs his phone and asks for Tony’s number. “We should totally do this again.” he says smiling, “If you wanna.”

 

 “Baby, of course I want to.” Tony tries to make nothing of it when Peter leans over, grinning wide, kisses his cheek, and rambles his number off.

 

“I’ll call you.” He says, bites his lip and gives Tony’s cock a squeeze over his jeans before he’s darting out of the car and back into the club with what seems like renewed energy.

 

And that’s all it was ever supposed to be. But it’s not.

 

* * *

 

Tony spends the days that pass after that night jumping when his phone rings, so sure he’ll see Peter’s name on his screen. But it’s never him, and each time Tony’s heart sinks just a little.

 

Until Friday night comes and finally, it’s Peter’s name he sees flashing back at him.

 

Eagerly he answers and tries to stay as cool as he can possibly stay. Peter’s breathless on the other side, distant thumps of music come through the line.

 

“Hey babe. What’re you doin’?”

 

Tony looks at the machine he’s busy building and the scattered parts laying on his table, oil on his t-shirt, “About to take a shower.”

 

“Ooh,” says Peter and Tony can hear a car door slam and an engine start up. “Wanna hold up a while and I’ll join you?”

 

 Tony swallows, “Absolutely. I’ll send my location.”

 

“Later babe!” and then he hangs up.

 

Tony’s shaking and he doesn’t know what for, it’s a hookup, he’s done this a million times without flinching. Sending a pin of his location to Peter, he rushes off to get cleaned up, he showers anyway, hell- he would do it again just because Peter wants to.

 

It’s probably then that he realizes he’s in a little deep, and honestly, he should have known this the minute he heard Peter’s voice and his insides went all mushy.

 

 Peter shows up there in tight black jeans and a leather jacket and he comes with no pretenses. Once he’s inside, he kicks his shoes off, stalks over to Tony and launches himself into Tony’s arms.

 

Tony catches him with no effort at all, sliding his hands under Peter’s thighs to hold him up, and their lips meet chaotically. Peter lets him into his mouth easily, pliant and soft, sucks on Tony’s tongue when he gets the chance, nibbles on his lip until Tony groans lets him down so he can get hands on him.

 

The last time he saw Peter he didn’t get to see all of him and appreciate it, now he’s got him here in his home to enjoy for as long as he wishes. He tugs on Peters shirt and Peter strips it off gracelessly, stares at Tony with a dangerous smirk and dark eyes because he sees Tony gaping at him while he zips his fly down.

 

“Oh god. Pete, you know… I’m not a young man anymore, you’re gonna give me a fucking heart attack.”

 

“Nah, come on, you’re plenty young babe.” He purrs and falls back against the wall, and he bites his damn lip again.

 

Tony reaches out and grabs Peter by the waist to kiss him again, sliding his hand down into Peter’s open pants. He sucks in a breath against Peter’s lips. He’s not wearing anything underneath. Christ.

 

Peter smiles like he planned it. “We just gonna stand here in your hallway or are you gonna fuck me?” he whispers.

 

Tony makes a sound that he swears is a growl and shoves his tongue into Peter’s mouth, walking them back to the bedroom.

 

 He pushes Peter down on the bed, tugs the impossibly tight pants down and tosses them across the room. And then Peter’s naked on his bed, pure creamy skin, taut muscles and lines, rock hard and glistening at the tip of his dick.

 

Tony ignores the purplish-blue teeth marks in Peter’s neck for the sake of his own heart.

 

It’s all fast and dirty, he fingers Peter open and Peter begs him to go faster and harder with just his hand, he carries on far beyond what’s needed because he just loves the noises Peter makes for him, how his thighs clench and try to stay open at the same time. He makes him come like that, watches Peter shoot out over his stomach, cock lurching violently, head tipped back, mouth open in a blissful smile.

 

He looks expectantly at Peter when the boy regains himself, not sure if he wants to carry on or…

 

“Well? Come on babe.” He says, his voice ragged and sexy and spreads his legs, so Tony gets a glorious view of his ass. Tony won’t be asked twice. He drops his pants, crawls up the bed and without warning seats himself deep into Peter with one smooth glide.

 

He seals his mouth over Peter’s and starts rocking his hips into him, hikes Peter’s leg up over his shoulder when the angle doesn’t feel deep enough anymore and Peter moans, and arches and grabs Tony’s ass and back.

 

Tony sucks on the side of Peter’s neck that is not tainted by someone else’s mouth and leaves his own mark there because he wants so bad for Peter to be his. He leans back a little, so he can see Peter’s face and he finds big brown eyes staring back at him, fluttering closed with pleasure.

 

 “Pete, baby… God you’re beautiful.” He breathes, stroking over Peter’s lips and jaw and curling his fingers into Peter’s hair while he slams into him.

 

 “You ready?” Peter asks, and reaches down to grab his dick, starts pumping himself fast while looking at Tony. Tony nods. “Together?”

 

 “Jesus kid.” He glances down to see how Peter’s jerking himself and fuck it’s beautiful, “Pete…”

 

 “Now.” says Peter, lets his head fall back, and comes for a second time. Tony falls apart at the same time, just like Peter asked, moaning into his neck.

 

Later, Peter lets Tony fuck him again, and it’s just as hungry as before, just as wild and that rootless look stays in Peter’s eyes, Tony wants to kiss him until it looks like he might stay, but he knows when they’re done, Peter will be gone.

 

He’s hopeful when they fall asleep together just after three, that he’ll wake up to Peter’s sleepy face and that kissing him will be the first thing he does in the morning.

 

But, when he wakes, his room is basked in glowing, yellow sunlight and the bed disheveled where they rolled around in it. He is however, alone.

 

He spreads himself eagle in the middle of the mattress, sighs and thinks: maybe next time.

 

* * *

 

The next time Peter comes over he seems pleasantly surprised about the spaghetti Tony cooked up. He smiles at the candles and grazes his fingers over the flowers before hopping up on the counter.

 

Tony comes to stand between his legs and kisses him hello, “Hi baby.” He says softly, hands resting on Peter’s thighs.

 

He smiles at Tony, “Hey, how you doing?” Peter slips his arms around Tony’s neck and his legs around his waist.

 

“Not too bad. I made dinner if you’re hungry?”

 

“Aw, you didn’t tell me it’s a date.” Peter winks and Tony only just manages to hide his disappointment at the tease in Peter’s voice. It’s not a date… but it’s not, not a date either.

 

 “Gotta get you filled up and full of energy if we’re gonna go all night again, baby.” he says instead.

 

Tony feeds Peter the spaghetti and cleans up his chin when he messes, they share kisses in between and Tony just generally enjoy his space filled with Peter’s presence, loves the sound of his deep throaty laugh resounding throughout his house.

 

He’d be happy to just curl up on the couch with Peter, or kiss him until the dawn breaks, cradle Peter to his chest and stroke his hair. But that’s not why Peter’s there. Tony thinks he’s totally missed the memo of what a hook up should be because he is pretty sure it’s not supposed to come with feelings like these.

 

Yet, Peter smiles at him, genuinely listens to something he says, or winks while he chews and Tony falls deeper and deeper down that rabbit hole knowing he’s going to hit the bottom of it and shatter to pieces.

 

He fucks Peter all the same anyway, shoves him up against a wall and lets his fingers sink deep into Peter’s ass to stretch him open, in awe of his naked body writhing against him while he’s still fully dressed himself.

  
  
Peter is beautiful like this, when he’s totally at Tony’s mercy, out of his head with pleasure. Tony holds Peter’s face when he comes, and he does it so easily for Tony, on a whim, and smiles through it.

  
  
This time when he dwindles down from that euphoric plane he sinks down to his knees instead of heading to the bed. His big brown eyes stare up at Tony as he pulls down on Tony’s zipper, mouthing at the bulge his cock creates until he’s able to pull him free.

  
  
“Pete…” says Tony, out of breath from doing nothing but be fixated on Peter.

  
  
Peter responds with a long lick up the length of Tony’s dick before he starts sucking at the head and Tony’s knees cave. Tony’s hand cups the back of Peter’s neck while his head slides back and forth taking Tony deep into his mouth.

  
  
“Take over babe…” Peter tells Tony when he pulls off with a wet sound and Tony’s eyes meet his. Peter sets himself steady on his knees and grips Tony’s thighs, he licks his lips, holding his mouth open for Tony again.

  
  
It rips an inarticulate sound from Tony’s chest but he obliges and brings his cock to Peter’s lips slowly, he slaps his cock down on Peter’s tongue a few times, feels Peter breathe out heavy against his skin, “Open for me baby boy” he whispers.

  
  
His dick leaks when Peter opens wide, and he rubs the wet head off on his lips before he slips inside, watches himself sink into Peter’s mouth all the way down to the base. “Look at you baby, look how perfect.” he says, and traces his finger over Peter’s stretched lips

  
  
He dips in and out slowly until he can’t take it anymore and needs to come so bad his thighs tremble with it, Peter’s eyes are wet and his face a little red and fuck, he’s so pretty like this.

  
  
He comes while looking into Peter’s eyes, holding his face on either side while Peter swallows his load with skilled gulps while Tony’s still buried to the hilt in his throat. He tries not to make it a moment.  He tries so hard. But Peter blinks up at him, lashes sticky and wet, and Tony melts inside.

  
  
When he pulls out, it’s careful and slow and he lifts Peter up and carries him to the bedroom where he disappears for a moment to grab a washcloth. Tony sits down beside Peter on the bed when he returns and starts cleaning him up.

 

Peter’s stomach is covered in his own come, his mouth red and used and his chin stained with Tony’s release. He starts there, dabbing the warm cloth over Peter’s face—Peter smiles lazily at him with his eyes shut, it’s incredibly beautiful and Tony can do nothing but watch him silently—wipes his chin clean, and finally his chest and abs.

  
  
On Peter’s stomach he lingers a while, cleaning between each little line that his muscles create, cleans even the places that aren’t dirty and when he gets down to Peter’s cock he finds him hard again.

  
  
“Well would ya look at that...” Peter smirks at him and his dick twitches inches from Tony’s face.

  
  
Tony rolls his eyes but smiles and plants a quick kiss to the side of Peter’s stiff cock. “Insatiable.” He says and rolls Peter over, “Spread your legs for me sweetheart’…”  

 

Peter does, and Tony gets right in between them and adjusts Peter so he’s on his knees.

  
  
He pulls Peter’s cheeks open and licks over his hole, smiles when the tight little muscle contracts at the wet touch and Peter shoves his face into the pillow.

  
  
Tony eats him out good and proper, and after about forty minutes, jerks him off while sticking his tongue into his ass and listens to him whine and groan and curse profanities as he comes.

  
  
Peter falls asleep just like that, face down, but Tony’s hard again and it’s too insistent to ignore.  It takes barely a few jerks before he shoots out against Peter’s thigh.

  
  
He’s dizzy and floaty when he finishes and sees no reason to get clean now, so he drops down next to Peter and slings an arm over his back, thinking that if he gets up to leave again, at least this way Tony will know.

 

Not that he’ll beg him to stay or anything. He totally won’t beg.

 

Will he?

* * *

  
  
Peter stops at the foot of the bed. Twenty past two in the morning. Clutching his shoes and shirt in his arms, he turns to look at Tony asleep and gorgeous with his parted mouth and perfectly trimmed beard. He frowns at the sudden swell of his heart.

 

He walks back and leans down to kiss Tony’s forehead, and he doesn’t know what’s come over him.

 

And, for a brief moment he doesn’t want to go, wants to curl up in Tony’s arms and be there when Tony opens his eyes the next day just to see the look on his face.

 

But he doesn’t.

* * *

 

Tony realizes with grim clarity the next day that he can’t go on this way, that he’ll need to start compartmentalizing his feelings. Want and Need, as intertwined as those two concepts have become to him. He thinks he can easily overturn the feelings that have rooted themselves in his heart and simply take this for what it is. Sex.

 

And that’s what he sets out to do when he wakes up alone again staring with longing at the doorway where Peter must have slipped through when Tony was fast asleep and unaware. He’s not mad about it, can he with honesty blame Peter—a young, beautiful kid—for not wanting more than this with an old man like him.

 

And old lonely man with only his work to keep him company. He thinks perhaps that was the mistake all along. He never made time for love when he was younger, always putting his job first, and now that he’s achieved what he wanted to, earned more money than he could ever count and bought houses too big for one man to live in. And now, in his forties when he doesn’t need to work so much, he’s lonely.

 

Perhaps it’s a cruel joke the universe plays on him. When he finally learns what he’d been missing, it would be only fair that it’s something totally unreachable and for the first time—despite all the gorgeous young things he’s had between these sheets—out of his league.

 

So, he does what he does best. He goes down to his workshop and buries himself so deep in mechanics and formulas and equations that he loses any concept of time. When he emerges, finally, with a brand-new blue print and all the pieces to bring it to life, it’s forty hours later.

 

He picks up his phone for the first time the entire weekend and finds messages from Peter. He pretends his heart doesn’t plummet at missing the calls and texts, he pretends he doesn’t feel a pang of excitement and just a little special that Peter wants to see him again. What he does instead, is tell himself that it’s only sex for Peter, it’s physical, and that’s what it should be for him too.

 

In reply to Peter’s text reading: ‘Hey handsome, can I come over.’ He sends a quick and aloof, ‘sure kid.’ off to Peter. Denies himself any feelings of guilt over the abruptness thereof and goes to get cleaned up.

 

When Peter saunters in through his front door with a slack smile and his hair in his eyes, looking like a magazine cover with those jeans and leather jacket, he aches on the inside.

 

Peter smells musky like the inside of a club, his lips taste like sweet, milky liquor and his skin like his fading cologne and sweat. Tony sucks a kiss into his neck anyway and tugs at his hair until Peter moans so wanton it makes Tony hard in an instant.

 

Tonight, he fucks him like he fucked all the other one-night stands he has brought home before, that’s what Peter wants ain’t it?

 

When he fingers him open, it’s with three fingers, fast and hard and not at all for Tony’s enjoyment, doesn’t let him come like that the way he always does.

 

He pulls his hand out and flips Peter on his stomach without kissing him first, and as much as Peter seems to love that, a little rough handling, he’s surprised. But, Tony doesn’t give him time to say anything about it—he thinks whatever’s going to come out of Pete’s mouth tonight is going to break his heart in two unmendable.

 

Instead he lubes him up, slides into him easily after all that hand action and leans over to stuff his mouth with two fingers that Peter happily starts sucking on, moaning deep in his throat when Tony starts fucking him.

 

His chest his stuck to Peter’s back, sliding together with sweat as he thrusts in and out, his thighs hit the back of Peter’s bare ass and the filthy sounds only spur him on. The warmth starts coiling in his gut, his thrusts getting sloppy but still he goes harder and harder until Peter’s making broken sounds with his full mouth that Tony just wants to kiss softly but won’t.

 

He lifts Peter’s hips, so he can jerk him off, “Come.” He demands and pumps him so fast Peter starts shaking. He cries out, strangled, and shoots off in Tony’s hand. Tony keeps stroking and jerking holding Peter’s hips down when he starts twitching and then stops abruptly.

 

Tony pushes up to his knees and presses down on Peter’s back, furiously slamming his hips into the boy who is now a whimpering mess beneath him, shutting his eyes when he comes so hard his vision whites out for a second.

 

When he opens them again, they’re wet, and a tear rolls down his cheek, but he refuses to acknowledge that part. Instead he pulls his dick out of Peter, tells himself this doesn’t mean a thing, he doesn’t care, and wipes the evidence away before Peter flops around to look at him.

 

Before Peter says anything, Tony gets off the bed and goes to the bathroom.

 

 “Everything okay babe?” comes Peter’s voice from the bedroom.

 

Tony looks at his reflection and splashes water on his flushed face like that’ll stop the tears from falling. “Fine baby boy. Go to sleep, I’ll be there in a sec.” he says but his voice sounds stupid and insincere and he hates it.

 

“Damn right.” Peter calls back, and his next words are mumbled when he turns and snuggles into the pillow, “Did me so good tonight… ‘m gonna sleep forever.”

 

 Tony laughs quietly, because he knows with this boy nothing is forever and, in a few hours—when Tony wakes up in an empty, cold bed again—he’ll prove it.

 

Peter is asleep when Tony exits the bathroom, his chest rising and falling slowly in the moonlit room. And as beautiful as he looks lying there, as much as Tony wants to curl up behind him and hold on until the inevitable, he doesn’t.

 

He leaves and goes back to work downstairs instead. From there he won’t see or hear Peter leave and his heart can break in peace until the next time.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s early dawn when Tony stands up from stacks of paperwork. He sets his glasses down and rubs his eyes, he’s ready to go to bed and sleep the rest of the day away when a figure in the doorway catches his attention. Peter.

 

 “Hi?” he says and blinks to make sure he’s not actually dreaming- he is terribly sleep deprived at this point, it’s a possibility.

 

Peter doesn’t say anything, just walks over to the desk where Tony’s frozen still, and Tony notices that he’s got a pair of Tony’s sweats on. Peter’s smaller than him by a long shot so the pants ride low on his hips, his torso bear and the blue mark in his neck- Tony’s mark, just about glows against his pale skin.

 

He slips between the desk and Tony and brings a hand up to Tony’s face, his fingers drag through Tony’s hair and then there’s no more resistance left. Tony leans into it and sighs.

 

 Peter frowns and his eyes flick desperately over Tony’s face like he’s searching for something there. “You’re beautiful.” He says and smiles a little when Tony looks down at him, confused.

 

Tony’s heart clenches in his chest, “Pete, please… I can’t—”

 

“No more leaving.” Peter promises, “Never again.”

 

“Why?” Tony asks, and he  begins to pull Peter close.

 

Peter smiles up at him, says “Left my heart here the last time.” and brings his fingers to Tony’s lips and caresses them softly, “It wants to stay.”

 

Tony laughs and bends down to kiss Peter, can’t quite stop smiling either.

 

 

This time when they make love it’s slow and intimate and they take their time.

 

Peter rides him on his desk while reading a portion of Tony’s thesis on electrical engineering in the modern day and age. Tony can’t say that doesn’t help get him off.

 

Peter giggles when he comes and makes Tony’s heart just about burst in his chest.

 

And, despite another night fall followed by yet another sunrise, he doesn’t leave again.

 

Tony’s house, and his heart, has never been this full.

 


End file.
